


doing what feels good

by fe3hsock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, F/M, Flayn is horny, I'm going to make that a tag, Loving Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fe3hsock/pseuds/fe3hsock
Summary: Kinky Dimitri/Flayn for the kink meme
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Flayn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: FE3H Kinkmeme Light





	doing what feels good

**Author's Note:**

> Kinky Dimitri/Flayn for the kink meme. Hope you enjoy, OP, thank you for letting me write this ship! I also wanted towering boar prince + tiny frilly green healer.

Flayn blinks awake. There is, as ever, the heavy thud of her heart in her chest, the worry the worst has happened and she has woken up millennia later in a world with none of her loved ones, until her hands reach over and touch Dimitri’s bare chest and she can exhale. 

Her head still buzzes from sleep. She will never  _ not  _ hate it for a fleeting moment, but when she feels the soreness and wetness between her thighs, it brings a wicked grin to her lips. She is most certainly awake now.

She peels the sheets down and takes in her husband’s body. His strong shoulders, tapered waist, impressive manhood even while not aroused. His scars make him all the more beautiful; how human, how vulnerable. She loves all of him, of course, but she never could have dreamed she’d be able to experience such love, such joy, such pleasure.

Her cheeks flush, as they so often do, when she remembers the conversation of a few nights ago. At first, she could not imagine  _ why  _ Dimitri asked for this, and yet - when the two of them have such  _ associations  _ with sleep, her terrified of leaving everyone behind and him plagued by nightmares - she does comprehend, even if he could not put it into words.

Right. Actions are truly best in this life. She fully throws the sheets off her body and crawls down the bed. She does not want to waste time, not when she can  _ have  _ Dimitri, but luxuriating isn’t wasting time in her mind, and so she presses her lips to his body and re-learns his taste, the shape and texture of his skin under her lips, again and again. Every scar he has, she hates, but she realizes they’re what made  _ Dimitri _ . So she, sometimes, loves them too. 

When she gets low enough, she buries her nose into the thatch of hair above his penis and breathes deeply. She’s thankful not to taste the tang of adrenaline; it means good dreams float through his head now. Dimitri is bashful when she does this, but it makes her feel connected to him in such a raw way she’ll do it at any opportunity. It is  _ base _ , Dimitri had said, though not unkindly, and it sent a shiver between her legs that she could be considered such. Have you no  _ shame _ ?

The truth is, she did not. Father had taught her so few ways of the world that she’d had to… interpret once she got into bed with Dimitri. She only knew what felt good, and that it was paramount to make Dimitri feel good. The first time she’d seen his face scrunched in ecstasy, heard the croak in his voice around  _ Flayn _ , she knew she’d found something like a new purpose, sure enough as protecting her dearest friends or learning to cook anything decent.

Dimitri is delectable as he’s ever been. But she has not even properly tasted him yet. It is time. She settles down on her haunches and slips him into her mouth. 

Even neither awake nor aroused, Dimitri tastes like pure salt, pure heat. He’s so impossibly warm like this, cradled by her mouth, soft silk wrapped around the steel of him. She shifts her hands up to the dip of his hips and feels them carefully.

Dimitri thickens against her tongue, and Flayn smiles into it. This is one of her favorite parts of this strange, exhilarating dance; all these human reactions they cannot even control. Of course, she also cherishes the way he warms up even more, the way the taste of him grows all the stronger in her mouth - 

One azure eye looks down at her. “Oh!” she exclaims, trying not to fall backward. 

“Flayn,” Dimitri says, awake now but sounding  _ quite  _ strained much to her delight, “I did not think you were ever going to -”

She pulls back. “But why would I not?” And then she’s leaning forward again to kiss the head of his cock. She means just one sweet kiss, but she cannot help it, for it is like she’s addicted. She finds herself  _ smooching  _ it, laving her tongue over his slit over and over, kissing wet and filthy just like he taught her. “I love making you feel so good, Dimitri.”

“You are insatiable, you know that?” He’s reached his hands down to cup against her chest. They massage her and she pushes her body into it, stretching like a feline. She has such small breasts, he can easily fit one underneath the expanse of his palm. She adores it, how her nerves pick up sensation everywhere.

“Yes.” She curls into his side now, and tilts up her head to kiss him. He’ll always chase the taste of himself off her tongue, which delights her. His kisses are so  _ powerful _ , enough that his body shakes when they do this, like he has to hold himself back. She isn’t sure which she loves more, the easy way she fits into his side in bed, or the way she strains up to kiss him when they are vertical. “I would like to be on top.”

“Would you?” Dimitri laughs, but it’s a dark, low,  _ aroused  _ laugh. “That can be arranged.”

She is so small, and he is so strong, that he can outright lift her up when he wants. Which he does now. He could do  _ anything  _ to her, Flayn thinks frequently, and what he does to her is love her. What he does to her is bring her pleasure so wild she wonders how a body can even contain it.

“Oh, Dimitri.  _ Fuck me _ ,” she says, and watches as his cheeks flare red with the obscenities in her voice. He taught her to do this, to speak like this, as they stumbled through this intimacy together. It was slow at first, but once those first few fumbling times had happened -

He’s the one who shoved her against walls to kiss her until she was _sopping_ , made her beg to get him inside her, _devoured_ her most sensitive spot until tears of frustration rolled down her face, put his manhood between what little there was of her breasts and rubbed there until he ejaculated on her chest, took her to the sauna and put his fingers between her legs _in public_ , growled out _fuck_ and _cock_ and _cunt_ while he bent her over the side of their bed and taught her to say them too. 

He did all this, and he still cradles her cheeks when he kisses her, touches her just to reassure her that he’s there, knows just how to go slow and soft, and always makes sure to light her body up with climax.

She’s perched on top of him. Their sexes touch, so intimate, both so  _ wet _ , and all she would have to do is move slightly forward to take him inside her. “You are sure?” Dimitri asks.

“Yes.” Like she could say anything else. She leans down to kiss him - it is a stretch, certainly - and then moves just that little bit forward until he’s seated inside.

Dimitri is so  _ big _ . She rarely stops thinking about it. When she’s mounting him like this - so shameless, she knows she flushes when she sees him on a horse in training - his cock is so huge she can practically feel it in her throat. His body is so large it feels like her hands have to span miles to touch all of him - which she doesn’t mind, because it’s a beautiful journey.

“Please,” she tells him, barely recognizing her own voice. His amazing hands move again, to grip her waist, and move her like she is little more than a feather. He  _ shoves  _ her up and down, and she leans her head back and lets out a desperate cry. Her hair must surely be a disaster, but she can ignore the seafoam green locks that fall in front of her eyes. “ _ Oh _ .” 

At this angle, his erection pushes against her clit for the most wonderful and frustrating second every thrust, one that sends stars shooting through her but fades far too fast. She needs more.

“Flayn,” he says, as serious as he can. “I would - mm, Flayn - I would like you to do something.”

“Yes?” She’s asking, but she’d do anything. 

“Take - take your hands - and wrap them around my neck.”

“What?” 

“I trust you.” He looks right into her eyes, blue on green. It was not so very long ago that he was fast asleep, but her body alone woke him up, and he is certainly awake now. “You are the only one - who I trust - to - hurt me.”

“Hurt you?” She is not sure she understands. 

“Sometimes it is - enjoyable - to some.”

She bites her lip. They have both been through so much. It was years ago now, but Dimitri hurt so many, and she knows he never forgave himself for it. He never will. That she can deliver any absolution to him - it sends warmth through her body that has nothing to do with his cock spearing inside her -

Or maybe it simply feels good. She certainly knows the value of that now.

She nods, readjusts herself until her hips are clashing up against Dimitri’s with every thrust, and pushes her hands around his neck.

He reacts immediately. His eye all but rolls back into his head, and his thrust is  _ hard  _ enough that the sensation of the jolt sparks at the base of her  _ skull _ . She pushes down harder, fascinated at the ruddy white and red of his skin under her slim fingers. At the fluttering of Dimitri’s throat, the delicious noises he makes while he gasps for air.

She’s amazed that she’s even able to concentrate on it with how  _ good  _ she feels. Every fuck into her is so concentrated now, like it’s the only way he can find breath. Despite her long years, her magic powers, she has never felt potent like this, that her hands are strong enough to  _ choke  _ Dimitri and love him alike. 

“Is that good?” she coos, sliding forward. Her entire body feels _ incredible, _ like pleasure is a flame and she is a slim blade of grass set alike, but it needs to find a place to crest. She is so close, and it only makes her press down harder. Dimitri sets his eye on her; he says nothing, he  _ cannot  _ say anything through his wracked gasps, but that is all she needs. She understands. 

She releases one hand from his neck, keeping the other loosely pressed there. At the sudden rush of air, he gasps. 

He  _ comes _ .

With the first gush of release inside her, she comes too. It’s a climax strong enough to force a howl out of her mouth, to finally move both hands off Dimitri’s throat and grip his own hands. Her body clenches around his where they’re connected, like it’s trying to keep them together as he softens. Oh, how she  _ wishes  _ they could stay together like this, always!

Her throat hurts from the outrageous noises she makes during sex. Between her legs, it is not just wet but  _ messy _ , and she will have to clean herself. Her hair is little more than a sweaty mop. When she notes the white pressure marks, shaped exactly like slim fingers, around Dimitri’s neck, she thinks she will never cool down past her flush.

It is perfect.

They do not say anything to each other afterward. Then there are smiles, wide and  _ embarrassed  _ in the case of Dimitri’s, and then he simply takes her body and moves it as he wants - another reminder, he so tall and strong, she so slight, and yet - until they are kissing again. Like in sleep, which they will both learn to love together, there is no need for words here.


End file.
